A Good Woman
by Fairady
Summary: Shanna Walsh has been in love with her best friend since they were twelve. Girl!Shane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not and make no money off of this.

Warnings: Genderbend AU.

Notes: Requested Rick and girl!Shane.

A Good Woman  
by Fairady

.

.

"It's not easy doing what you've done," Auntie Jane was Rick's great aunt on his father's side. She used a cane to make her slow ponderous way around. The hand that patted Shanna was lined with blue veins under papery skin and frail. She had watery, china blue eyes that stared all too knowingly into Shanna's soul. "You're a good woman."

Auntie Jane's words stuck with Shanna for the rest of the day as the organized chaos of the wedding descended.

They echoed as the Groomsmen joked with her about her ability to put on a tie better than them. Permeated her mind as she soothed Rick, pacing with a tricky case of nerves that'd make him stutter if he didn't calm down. They repeated in verse as she walked the Maid of Honor down the aisle and took her place as Best Woman by Rick's side. They were all she heard as Lori walked down the aisle, the cut of her lacy white dress cleverly hiding the growing bulge of her stomach.

_You're a good woman._

At the kiss, Shanna cheered and clapped the loudest. Letting out a catcall that made Rick's ears turn red as he parted from his new wife. She grinned and laughed with the Maid of Honor —Becky or Bertha— as they posed for pictures. Chatted about the police force with Rick's family, and did her best to ignore the confused looks from Lori's side.

_You're a good woman._

Shanna smiled through the reception. Drinking glass after glass of watered down wine and watching her best friend dance with his wife.

_You're a good woman._

It was nearly midnight when she quietly stole away from the reception. The world just unsteady enough to make her stumble over the doorstep of the reception hall as she sought out fresh air. The cool air of November soothing to muscles overused by smiling.

"You're a good woman," Shanna mumbled as she made her way to her car. It wavered in her sight from more than just the alcohol in her system. "Just not good enough."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not and make no money off of this.

Warnings: Genderbend AU.

Notes: Requested Rick and girl!Shane.

A Good Woman  
by Fairady

.

.

Friendzoned. It was the punchline of a joke. Something seen in a comedy movie about some geek's lackluster lovelife. It was funny to hear about over a couple rounds of beer —bought in sympathy— at some poor sap's let down. It's what women, supposedly, did to men all the time.

Shanna loathed the word and all it implied. She hated the jokes made about it, the comedies about, and listening to sob stories over her beer. What she hated most was that it was happening to her.

Had been happening to her for most her life. For as long as she'd known Rick at least. Subtle hints never worked on the man, and outright honesty had been laughed away as a joke. The man saw her as a friend. Had even called her sister a few times that made her stomach clench in despair.

She hadn't given up though, not then in high school. Shanna had stuck around. Kept up with Rick through the Academy and the hiring process at the Sheriff's office. They were perfect partners and the higher-ups hadn't seen any reason to split a good thing up. Rick could reason most drunks around to his way of thinking and Shanna was there to sucker punch the few that wouldn't give in.

They were together at work, and usually in their down time. Shooting pool at bars or working on one of the myriad junkers Rick's father kept buying but never got around to fixin himself. And it worked for them. It wasn't everything _she_ wanted but it was close enough, and given time she felt even Rick would see that.

The Lori happened. Goddamned _Lori_.

If there had been any doubt in Shanna's mind about Rick's feeling toward her —any shred of hope— it was destroyed in those first few weeks. Rick turned into an absolute _moron_ over the pretty waitress. He followed her with his eyes and would talk of nothing but her. How she looked, what she'd said to him, and the endless questions about whether or not he had a chance in hell with her. She threw jabs at his gaping and repeated encouragements so much she woke up saying them some days. Eventually, Rick had gathered his balls up and asked Lori out while Shanna watched from their booth. Hands clenched tight enough the nails dug into her skin as Rick bumbled around and stuttered in front of the amused woman.

And Lori said yes.

God had that hurt.

Sure, Rick had dated before. They both had. She hadn't liked it before, but had kept her tongue easy enough. None of those relationships had ever lasted, none of them had ever been truly serious. Few lasted more than a month. They were always too wary of a woman best friend, and, more than once, Rick had been told to choose between the girl or Shanna. Shanna had won everytime without hesitation on Rick's part.

That wasn't going to happen this time. Shanna could tell from the moment she was properly introduced to Lori. She got it from the woman's bright smile. Friendly and without a shred of fakeness to it. Lori _liked_ Shanna, and —dammit— Shanna couldn't help liking the woman a bit herself.

There was something easy about Lori, something real that had likely drawn Rick in the first place. She didn't begrudge the time Rick spent with Shanna at work or after. Even went so far as to invite Shanna to a few places with the couple that they really should have wanted to go alone to. Lori got her number, somehow, and called her up around Rick's birthday. Wanting to plan out a surprise party for him and opinions on what to get him. She'd called again the next day and the day after that just to talk. Shanna had found herself in a reluctant friendship with the woman dating the man she loved.

A month went by. Then two, then five, and suddenly Rick was talking about anniversaries. Wanting her advice this time on what to get Lori. He wanted the night to be perfect for her and Shanna is always the person he turns to for advice.

Six months later, they're sitting in the car when Rick —pale and worried— confesses the condom broke and that Lori's pregnant. Her stomach turns to lead as Rick starts talking about the right thing to do.

Shanna hit the bars a little harder that night. Drinking more than she should when she had work the next morning and flirting with anything that moved in her range. Not caring in the least about anything than the drinks they bought her to keep her attention.

In the morning, she kicks the stranger out of her house with no remorse for his hangover. She climbs into the patrol car and ignores the way Rick's nose wrinkles at the smell of alcohol she's sweating out and point-blank tells him that she'll kick his ass if he asks anyone else to be Best Man.

.

.


End file.
